Problem: Find the largest real number $\lambda$ such that
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2 \ge ab + \lambda bc + cd\]for all nonnegative real numbers $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d.$
Explanation: Let
\[f(a,b,c,d) = a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2 - (ab + \lambda bc + cd).\]For fixed values of $b,$ $c,$ and $d,$ $f(a,b,c,d)$ is minimized when $a = \frac{b}{2}.$  Similarly, for fixed values of $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $f(a,b,c,d)$ is minimized when $d = \frac{c}{2}.$  Thus, it suffices to look at the case where $a = \frac{b}{2}$ and $d = \frac{c}{2},$ in which case the given inequality becomes
\[\frac{5b^2}{4} + \frac{5c^2}{4} \ge \frac{b^2}{2} + \lambda bc + \frac{c^2}{2},\]or $5b^2 + 5c^2 \ge 2b^2 + 4 \lambda bc + 2c^2.$  This reduces to
\[3b^2 + 3c^2 \ge 4 \lambda bc.\]Taking $b = c = 1,$ we find $6 \ge 4 \lambda,$ so $\lambda \le \frac{3}{2}.$

On the other hand, if $\lambda = \frac{3}{2},$ then the inequality above becomes
\[3b^2 + 3c^2 \ge 6bc,\]which holds due to AM-GM.  Therefore, the largest such $\lambda$ is $\boxed{\frac{3}{2}}.$